Welcome to Fatherhood
by itsonlylove91
Summary: When music and internet sensation Austin Moon find a baby on his doorstep he doesn't know what to do. Are his eyes decieving him or he has a baby now?


_**Hey everyone. This idea of Austin having a daughter couldn't left my mind since I read two fanfics from another fandom that were along those lines and I just couldn't help it. The basic idea and inspiration came from those fics, but I'm adding my own ideas to it and hopefully it would be worth to read. I'm thinking to make this a multichapter but since I just wrote it like an hour ago and didn't even considered any plot line I still don't know how long it would be. I'll try to update weekly and I'll try to follow that promise.**_

_**If you read my Locker Rooms and Fanfictions story, I'm considering keep writing it, always based on soccer. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One: WTF.**_

Austin's eyes shot open when he remembered that he needed to go back home to Miami, a well-deserved sabbatical was waiting for him in an apartment close to the house where he grew up. He groaned as he rubbed his face trying to just swipe off the sleepiness that was overcome him once again. He moved to a side and suddenly his naked body was faced with another one. He barely remembered anything that had happened last night, one of those things was that he didn't remember bring someone home.

He felt the body move next to him and cuddle closer to him, searching for the warmth he was no longer feeling. He didn't do one stands. He was the good boy from the music industry. No one thought badly of him at his 22 years old. He was obviously no saint but he could tell the difference between good and bad.

He opened his eyes and noticed a blonde girl next to him, her back to him and he could notice, if he hadn't felt before, that she was completely naked. He sighed and then noticed that this was not his house, this was not his bedroom.

He started to move and stand up, trying to find his clothes, he had messed up, he normally wouldn't do this, he didn't remembered drinking that much, but apparently he had. He found his clothes in the floor next to the bed and put them on quickly, glancing at the clock he noticed that even if it was pretty early for everyone else, it was really late for him. He only had one hour to go back to his house and get his ass to the airport so he could see his parents and his best friends again.

The image of his brunette best friend flowed into his mind as he walked out of the room. If she ever found out what he had done, she would hate him and he couldn't stand the thought of her hating him, he loved her and if she found out about this, one of the reasons why he was going back would be wasted.

He got out of the place as quickly as he could, the girl in the bed not even noticing he was leaving, he felt incredibly guilty but he didn't knew what to do, once he was back at the street he called a taxi and went straight home. Hopefully this would not come back and bite him in the ass.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was such a coward. He had come back almost a year ago and he and Ally were still friends. He was supposed to work on telling her his feelings and hopefully she'll return them. But they had not passed the 'best friends' area.

"Hey Austin, are you ready to go back to NY?" his best friend Dez asked him. The redhead had been his best friend since he could remember; they used to do everything together. He had always been a special character. He said the most ridiculous things you could think of but deep down, he was a wise man and was a very bright persona.

Now at the age of 22, he was still weird sometimes, but he had aged and was even more wise and smart that he had been in his teenager years. Austin always thought of all the times Dez said to him that he had feelings for Ally, but Austin never believed him, denying for so long was now paying its price as Ally was in a full committed relationship and they were even talking about _marriage_. He had been so stupid.

"Nah man, honestly? I really don't want to go back." Austin responded honestly. He loved his life making music, but now that he had seen all that he had missed while being away, he really didn't want to leave this behind. Maybe he could find an alternative.

"Whoa, I never thought you'd say that" Dez said watching carefully to Austin, beer in hand. Dez was really sorry for Austin, for not realizing his feelings sooner now he had lost the only girl he had truly loved and he could see that his blond best friend was crushed, but there was nothing he could do except waiting for Ally to realize that she was not walking towards her future but running away from it. "Is this about Ally?" he carefully asked knowing that the petite girl was a touchy subject for Austin.

"No, it's not. She has found her happiness and I'm really happy that she is. I just missed everyone here and I'm kind of tired to be on my own in the city" the blond said, hoping that Dez would not notice how sad he had sounded. He really wanted to change the subject so he suggested that they went to his apartment and maybe play some video games. They could even call Jace, Trish's boyfriend, to join them and they could have a boys night.

Jace had told them that he would be there in an hour, so they went back to Austin's building. When they reached their floor, Austin noticed how there was this little thing that looked kind of like a basket in front of his house door. He walked hurriedly towards it and noticed how something had just moved there.

"_Please be a puppy, please be a puppy". _ He secretly prayed as he kneeled in front of the basked thingy, he moved slowly the blanket and noticed how there was a little baby sleeping peacefully. He noticed Dez behind him but he could not move. How the fuck a baby had appeared on his doorstep.

"I don't think is a puppy" Dez simply said when Austin didn't say anything. He noticed there was a note stuck to his friend's door, he took it and passed the note to Austin, who mechanically opened it up and read it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Austin whispered, what was he supposed to do know? He gave Dez the letter back giving him his full permission to read it as he opened the door and took the baby inside his apartment. The redhead walked behind him and closed the door, he walked toward his friend that was now sitting in front of the coffee table where he had put the sleeping baby still in its basket look alike.

_Dear Austin,_

_I know you probably don't remember me, but we met before you went back to Miami to take your sabbatical. I know this is probably a surprise to you, just as it was a surprise to me. But we have a daughter, her name is Aubrey Thompson, I name her and gave her my last name because you were not with me. I tried Austin, I really did try but I can't have a baby with me. I feel sorry because I know you have more to lose than me but I just cannot do it. I didn't want to put her into adoption because I wanted her to be with someone that I know will love her like I can't._

_There's a folder inside where you can find Aubrey's birth certificate and all you may need, also there's an official statement where I give up my rights as Aubrey's mother. I hope you forgive me one day Austin. _

_Tilly._

Well fuck, Dez thought after finishing reading that letter. Welcome to fatherhood Austin.

* * *

_**If you liked it let me know and if you want me to continue it leave me an amazing review. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
